Birthday Suprises
by xoCoNsTaNtInEox
Summary: John’s getting older and getting pissed. Though, on his birthday Chas buys him a strange medallion that ends up turning him younger. Oy fey, with youth, comes inexperience. Chastine! Chapter two, coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John's getting older _and_ getting pissed. Though, on his birthday Chas buys him a strange medallion that ends up turning him younger. Oy fey, with youth, comes inexperience. Chastine! Chapter two, coming soon.

A/N: Yeah, I'm taking advice from Dakota-Jones and making this up as I go. And I have to say, its working! So, this fic is dedicated to Dakota. Thanks, girl!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Constantine. (

-----

John brushed dust from his black trench coat, glaring at the ground. That last exorcism was a little annoying. For one, the woman who called him wouldn't stop crying and clinging to his arm to cleanse her son from the possession, and for another, she wasn't even able to pay him _half _the price of what she was supposed to. But he couldn't do anything about it, for the exorcism had already finished before he found out.

So, with a scowl, he pocketed his small pay and stormed down the alleyway to the taxi where Chas was waiting. It didn't help any that the teenager was annoyed, either, because he took his time cussing the woman off for not paying him enough.

"So, John. Taking your time with exorcisms, huh? Do you _enjoy_ making me wait or something? I mean there are plenty of other people I could be driving instead of-"

Chas was cut short by the look on John's face from the rear-view mirror. He stumbled in his words and moved his gaze to the road, pushing his foot on the gas to go.

Actually, Chas had never seen John that angry looking before. In fact, John had been in worse exorcisms, so why was he getting all worked up with this one? He didn't wait to press into the matter, but waited for the ebony haired, badass exorcist to blow of a little steam on the car ride home.

About five minutes from John's apartment, Chas decided to speak.

"So," He said, glancing in the rear-view mirror to find John looking out the window with a grumpy expression. He was upset about something; Chas knew it, and something inside wanted to help him sort it out.

"So," John answered back, in a dry tone. He didn't move his gaze from the fast passing lights down the not-so-crowded street. LA was always filled with lights, no surprise…

"Something bothering you? I mean, I'm ready to listen if you-"

"Piss off," John's voice stated, but his eyes didn't move to see the angry look that came across Chas' face.

"What do you mean, "_piss off_"? I was just trying to help, for Christ's sake! I wasn't asking you for you're childhood story or anything! God DAMN." Chas clenched the steering wheel a little harder, a scowl now appearing on his face.

There was silence after that, which seemed a little unlike John. Chas pulled up to the front of John's apartment and turned around to see that the man didn't move to get up, but was still staring out the window, like he was in a trance.

Chas suddenly felt a pang of guilt for that. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at him like that…

"Hey I'm sorry-" Once again Chas was cut off, as John's hand reached for the door handle of the taxi and spoke.

"My birthday is tomorrow. If you mention it I'll chop off a finger,"

Chas was left speechless as the car door slammed shut and he watched John jog up the steps to get into the Bowl, Bowl, Bowl building where he lived above in the apartments. He had no idea that John's birthday was the next day, and it somewhat struck him off guard.

In fact, as he could recall, John usually got a little pissed off near this time of the year, in the past three years he had known him.

But what? He was supposed to blow it off and pretend it wasn't happening? Why would anyone want that? He knew that John always got him something when it was _his_ birthday, even if it was just maybe a cheap relic or some exorcist books. He wasn't just about to not get John something in return.

And so, he decided it right there in the cab, just before he was about to press the gas to go to his apartment, that he wouldn't mention John's birthday, but only get him a present. Besides, John didn't say not to _buy_ him anything. Just not to _mention_ it.

---

John woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. Reason being, he had gotten so angry the night before that he couldn't sleep, so he used whiskey to knock him out. Though, then he realized it was a bad idea, for it was making that 'day' even worse than he knew it already was supposed to be.

A good thing was he didn't have a lot of people who knew about his birthday, so he wouldn't get very many, "wow, a year older!" 's from people, which might just cause him to be in a worse mood. So, the only people who knew would have to be Midnite, Hennessey, Beeman, a prostitute named Laura, Chas, and a few other people he wouldn't like to mention…

He pulled on his black pants and tucked his button-up white shirt into them, like usual. He wasn't really planning to go out, since he rarely did on this 'day', so he didn't bother pulling on his black trench.

That is, until he got an unexpected call from Chas.

"_John, it's terrible! I swear to fucking God, it's TERRIBLE!"_

John blinked once and furrowed his eyebrows. "Calm yourself. What's terrible?" There was a grunt, and a yelp from the other line, and John stared out the window with a confused sort of look on his face.

"_John, it hurts, HELP! I can't take it any longer!"_

The line went dead.

"Chas!" John called into the phone, only receiving the dial tone as an answer. He cussed loudly and quickly moved to the chest at the edge of his bed, and flung it open. Digging inside, he took out a pistol and headed for the door. On the way, he picked up his black trench and flung it around him, hiding the pistol in one of the inside pockets.

---

The most obvious place for John to look first was, of course, Chas' apartment. Walking at a brisk pace didn't allow him to ignore the odor, however, for he thought he remembered Chas once telling him that a man and his family lived in an apartment near to his and made a living by trying to find the solution for stinky feat…

He didn't have time to think into that, though, because Chas was in trouble; hurt maybe. And he couldn't help but think that it was his fault for even having an apprentice… he knew someday one of his enemies would catch up with him and hurt the people he kept close.

"Chas!" John called out as he busted open the door to his apprentices apartment, pistol held and ready to fire. The lights were on, though flickered a little with a small buzz to go along, and everything in the room showed no sign of a struggle or anything. So, maybe Chas wasn't here? He was about to turn and leave, when he noticed something sitting in the middle of the floor.

Stepping closer, he realized it was a box wrapped in newspaper, with the word "JOHN" written on it in sharpie marker. He hesitated, but moved closer to it and slowly ripped the paper, then pulling off what came out to be a shoe box lid. Inside was more newspaper, all crumpled up over something in the middle. He blinked once, confused, and folded away the paper print.

Now rested in his hand was a medallion, connected to a chain to be made maybe into a necklace or something. He stared at it hard, and realized that if one looked close enough, the black color would turn white, then black again, then white, and so on.

"What the?-"

"Happy something or other!" Chas' voice rang out, from under a blanket on the small couch he had. He remembered not to mention John's birthday, like his mentor had said the other day.

Suddenly John's eyes narrowed and he stood, glaring harshly at the boy. "CHAS! What the FUCK are you doing being not hurt or – or something! You called me saying something was 'terrible' but you're FINE! I swear to GOD Chas, I won't fucking take… this…"

The look on Chas' face made him stop with slight hesitation. His anger slowly wiped from his face, while the tight clutch on the medallion loosened a little.

Chas' eyes watered, and one could tell by the strained look on his face that he was desperately fighting back tears. John didn't really mean to go that far in yelling, but Chas _did _scare him half to death with that phone call. Though, the boy was probably trying to make him feel better on that 'day'.

But John couldn't get himself to say sorry, since he usually wasn't one to do so. He lowered his gaze to the box again, eye twitching. "Hey,"

Chas tried to keep from crying still, especially when John looked back at him.

"Thanks for the… Birthday present…"

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: John's getting older _and_ getting pissed. Though, on his birthday Chas buys him a strange medallion that ends up turning him younger. Oy fey, with youth, comes inexperience. Chastine! Chapter three, coming soon.

A/N: Well, I have no idea what this chapter will be about. Lol, I'm winging it! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Aww, man! I don't own Constantine. (sob story)

-----

John counted how many times the medallion changed from black to white in one minute. It was strangely interesting, driving him in every time the dark turned into light, and then back again. His eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment, and let it drop from his index finger and thumb to rest softly in the middle of his palm.

It was yesterday, his birthday in fact, that Chas had given the medallion to him. And still, he didn't know how the boy got it. Not with the pay that he gave him. Thinking that, a strike of guilt came down over him. That's right, he didn't pay Chas that much, and now he realized that the kid might have it rough. His apartment wasn't _that _bad. Though, he could use a new couch and maybe something for his mattress to sit up on. The mattress had sheets though, the ones he had given the teenager last Christmas.

He was deep into thought, suddenly coming up on how he'd mistreated Chas, when the phone beside him rang, making him jump slightly. He grabbed it with the opposite hand of where he held the medallion, pushed the "talk" button, and pressed it to his ear.

"Constantine here," He said, staring once again at the medallion in his hands. There was a shift on the other end, and then a female voice.

"_Please sir, my son Nathaniel… There is something terribly wrong with him. He's clawing at walls, mumbling to me and his father; his sister even! And everyone knows, in our family, that those two are very close!-_"

"Calm down. Just tell me where you live, and I'll be over as soon as I am able to."

The woman sounded a little like she was crying as she told him her address. John wrote it down and said goodbye, then dialed Chas' number on his phone.

"_Hello?"_ Came a tired reply; it _was _pretty late. And the boy didn't get enough sleep already. Poor kid.

"Chas. I need you to pick me up, kid. Think you can get here within seven minutes?" There was a small groan and a soft mumble before the teenager spoke again.

"_Hmm? Oh, okay, John. I'll probably be there less than that time. I'm," _There was a yawn from the other end. _"not all that tired."_

John gave a small chuckle and nodded, though Chas couldn't see him. "All right, kid. I'll see you-"

"_Wait! John, did you try on my medallion? It's supposed to bring to good luck! Or… was it… a good duck. Eh… I'm pretty sure it was luck!" _Chas sounded a little eager to know; excited.

John was silent. Actually, he hadn't even thought about putting it on. He wasn't one to wear necklaces, and the medallion was pretty big.

"_John?" _

He didn't want Chas to think he didn't appreciate him or anything, because it was just the opposite. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but he even liked having the kid around. So maybe wearing the medallion would make it seem like he appreciated the kid, in a way where he didn't have to say it outloud.

"Yeah, I'll be wearing it when you get here."

A click, and John hung up the phone. He really didn't want to say goodbye, because the kid was coming over in less than seven minutes anyway.

His dark eyes turned to the medallion in his palm, and he sighed. He took the chain between both of his index fingers and thumbs, and looped it around his neck.

John got up from the couch and looked into a hung square mirror on the wall. What was odd, was that it matched his usual garb; black and white. But maybe that was why Chas got it for him.

Chas…

How the hell did that kid get the money for it? It looked expensive-

Holy shit, what was wrong with his face?

Looking deeper into the mirror, it looked as if his face was melting. What the fuck? Was the fucking mirror bewitched or something? Or was he finally going insane? WHY THE HELL WAS HE ASKING HIMSELF THESE MANY QUESTIONS!

Out of no where he received a shock of pain in his chest, and he felt a little like he was shrinking, but only in a little. It hurt bad. And he was caught off guard too; in his own home. He backed up into the table behind him, falling against it, hands over his eyes, and then everything went black…

---

"W-who the hell are you and what have you done with John!"

John was awakened by a very familiar, yet strained voice. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, a hand on his forehead. He felt like he was just waking up from a night of drinking, because he had the worst headache.

His dark eyes met with those of Chas, but the boy looked frightened and was holding a… holy shotgun! That's JOHN's holy shotgun!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He groaned, lifting himself into a sitting position on the table. Chas moved back a little bit, covering the mirror with his head.

"No you're not! Well, actually you do kind of _look _like him, but John isn't my age, you prick!"

John blinked, taking his hand from his forehead slowly. Had Chas just said what he thought he said?

"Your age? I don't think so, kid. Why the fuck-" His eyes widened a small bit, and he rose his hand to his head again. It felt… like it was longer. Not too long, but like it was after he had came back from the first time he went to hell. The first time he realized that everything he saw as a child was real…

John jumped up and tripped. The shoes he was wearing were a little too big. Chas yelped and moved the side, holding the shotgun up.

"What have you done to John!" He demanded, but John ignored him. He got up from his fall and stared at himself in the hung mirror.

The exorcist held in a breath as he stared at his face in the mirror. It was… impossible. His hair was longer than it was earlier, gently framing his face with dark raven locks. His shadow of his beard growing was gone, leaving it untouched with peach fuzz. His fingers slowly brushed against his features, staring.

"I _am_ John…"

He looked back at Chas, bewildered. Though the kid still looked frightened, and he held the gun high.

"I _am_ John." He repeated, taking a step forward. Chas yelped again and backed into the table. The shotgun was the only thing between the two. "You don't believe me…"

Chas blinked once, and let his eyes study the teen before him. It did look like John, but hell, this guy was way too young. There was no way this freak was- But then he noticed the medallion around the other's neck, and he held his breath. John said he would be wearing it when Chas got there, so… maybe this guy was right. Maybe he was John…

_No, Chas! Remember what he taught you! Don't give in to deception! Don't give in! This guy CAN'T be John!_

"C'mon, Chas, you have to believe me!" John pleased, and pushed the shotgun's front down with his hand while the boy was thinking. "I swear to God – no – I swear on my place in Heaven that I'm John!"

Chas was about to retort, but his brain stopped him. Instead, he stared into the other's eyes. Dark, powerful, cold. That was just how John's eyes were. And, this guy's eyes were the same. This WAS John.

"I… believe you." Chas said, dropping the holy shotgun to the side. His eyes were wide, still staring at John.

John blinked once, and then nodded. "Yeah.." He pulled at the now baggy white button up shirt. "I'm glad you do."

There was an awkward silence, and both boys directed their gaze somewhere other than each other.

Chas fiddled his thumbs together, and finally got the courage to look at John. Only, the first thing he saw was the medallion.

….

He gasped, eyes widening. _No way! No way no way no way no WAY! No fucking way! This couldn't be what the fucking book was talking about…_

John had eyed him, eyebrows raised. "What? Did I look that freaky as a teenager?" Funny how he didn't call himself "kid", which was what he called Chas. Maybe he just thought Chas was immature.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking _sorry!"_ Chas choked out, sounding like he was close to having a breakdown. John stared at him awkwardly, oblivious to what the kid was saying.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little awkward from the boy's apology.

"I'm sorry! I-I knew that something might have happened, but I thought it would be the best – I mean, I don't know… And then I made you- OH GOD!" Chas flew both hands to his head, tugging on his brunette curls.

"I shouldn't have done it, John! I knew something was going to happen, but-but it wasn't that descriptive, and Midnite didn't even see me take it-"

Suddenly John's eyes narrowed. "You stole something from MIDNITE! Chas what the _fuck _are you talking about?" It was plain that he was getting angry. Anything bad Chas did would come back to haunt him, for he was the kid's fucking mentor; his teacher.

Chas was silent. He pulled his hands back down and gripped his right wrist with his left hand. "I-I'm sorry, John. All I wanted was for you to have a cool birthday! I mean, you always get so pissy n' shit around this time. And me, I get really over-excited when you give me birthday presents, so I thought if I gave you one, you would be happy, John. I love you, man, I just wanted you to be happy on your birthday-"

"YOU STOLE THIS FROM MIDNITE!" John bellowed, his hand clutching the medallion around his neck. It was cold against his palm, just like his eyes. Though, in the mix, his eyes looked at Chas with anger.

Chas lowered himself a little against the table, eyes wide with fear. "I- Yes, John. But I just wanted you-" He was cut off by a hand smacking him on the side of the head. John hadn't meant it to be that hard, but for Christ's Sake, THE KID STOLE FROM MIDNITE. He was surprised the witch doctor hadn't hunted him down yet.

"I said I was sorry, John! I told you-" He was hit again, and Chas whimpered, eyes watering. He never expected John to actually hit him.

"You little fucker! Do you have ANY idea what you've done! Midnite is going to have _my _head for this! I'm your fucking _mentor _Chas! And never have I told you to steal, huh? Right! Do you remember a time when I did?"

Chas raised his hands to his face, holding them in front of his eyes as he broke out into sobs. John's jaw clenched and he sighed, un-tensing. He really didn't mean to go that far, and he was sorry he did. He had only seen the kid cry once before, and then was when they got a call from Chas' ungrateful father-in-law, saying his mother had died of an 'accident'.

John jerked his head a little to the side, causing his longer locks of raven hair to move from his eyes. He then pulled the crying teen into his arms, eyebrows furrowing. "Okay, listen… I'm sorry I snapped at ya, kid. I mean, I just turned into a teenage version of myself and found out it was because of that medallion," Chas choked on a sob, and buried his face into John's white shirt, making it see-though with his tears. "I'll talk to Midnite, give the thing back, and everything'll be okay, so don't worry about it."

Chas said something, which muffled from his sobs and the fabric of his mentor's shirt. It was something along the lines of, "I'm so fucking sorry, John."

John's thumb brushed soothingly against Chas' right side, which eventually calmed the kid down. After the wails had subsided, leaving only wet tears, John pushed Chas away from him gently, hands on the kid's shoulders.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll give this shit to Midnite tomorrow, after you feel better, okay?" It was amazing to John how nice he was being. It was very unlike him to calm down after being so pissed. Well, he was still pissed, but Chas didn't deserve more yelling, or hitting. Actually, Chas was just trying to make him happy on that "day", right? John guessed he needed a little time to be happy, especially on his birthday.

But something that Chas said earlier suddenly fogged over his mind. 'I love you, man, and I just wanted you to be happy on your birthday.'

While Chas stared up at him from the silence, John brushed out of his thoughts and looked down at the kid in his arms. He smirked and hoisted him onto the table, making Chas sit instead of standing up.

"John?" Chas asked, the wet trails from his tears still visible. John continued to smirk and moved his face a tiny bit closer to the other. Chas held in his breath, blinking several times. Though, on the inside his heart was beating fast.

"How about some leftover Mexican food, hmm?"

Chas felt like smacking John for making him feel so excited for nothing.

"What? Mexican food? Oh… yeah, okay." He tried to hide his disappointment, and let his head lower a little bit.

But that was just what John needed. His hint to figure out that Chas really did love him the way he had thought. He lifted the other's head up by pushing his finger up under Chas' chin. "Okay."

John kissed him softly, just as an innocent one. He wouldn't want Chas to be uncomfortable with this, in case his "hint" wasn't really a "hint" at all. He didn't feel anything from the other at first, and was thinking of pulling away, but Chas responded before that was to happen.

Chas leaned against John from his seat on the table, his hands rising to meet the back of his mentor's head. John took his so-called "innocent kiss" to the next level and parted Chas' lips with his tongue, exploring his apprentice.

Everything around them; the clock, the refrigerator's hum, the gurgling of pipes seemed to stop. Or, maybe it didn't, but they were too into each other to notice. That is, until they parted.

Chas didn't pull back far. In fact, he was close enough to feel John's breath against his lips. His eyes were half closed, hands moved to his mentor's shoulders while John's arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Both of them were silent, letting their actions take the words. But, finally, John spoke.

"Remember when… you told me you wanted me to be happy, and that you loved me?" He asked, pulling Chas off the table so they could walk over to the couch. Chas nodded slowly, following John as if he were in a trance.

"Well, kid," He paused, sitting against the right arm of the couch while Chas settled himself against his chest. He pulled the blanket that usually rested on the top part of the couch over both of them. "I love you too."

TBC…

I love reviews. ;;


End file.
